


Fuck That

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Virgin Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and the reader know each other, but not this intimately. After a lot of sexual tension, the reader decides to take things into their own hands. What they don’t expect is Obi-Wan...is a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck That

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty piece because I loved it and I loved the cub who requested this. Also, it satisfied the need for Virgin!Obi-Wan. I hope all you cubs like this, remember to stay safe and be wary! Love you

Sipping at his beer, Obi-Wan looks around the local bar, seeing a group of people dancing together, laughing at nothing. Anakin nudges his shoulder, mumbling into his ear that you were in there. He smirks, knocking back the last of his beer and tapping Anakin’s back as he heads through the mass of bodies to get to you. You’re dancing against one of your friends, both of you laughing as you lose yourselves in the beat.

Renée smirks when she sees who’s walking over, and she whispers something in your ear before walking off to dance with someone else. You turn in time to press against Obi-Wan, who grins and leans in so he can talk into your ear.

“Mind if I dance with you?” he murmurs, lips touching your ear with every word.

You shake your head, letting him pull you closer as you lose yourself to the beat again. His head is tilted down, forehead pressed to yours as he tries to keep up with your pace. A laugh bubbles up from your throat, making his eyes raise from where they were looking at your chest to meet your gaze. He can see the joy in your eyes, his heart jumping a beat at the fact that you were smiling at him.

The two of you were acquaintances, involved in different circles of friends, but still finding a way to meet when you could. There had been impromptu study sessions, movie nights during midterms and finals, and even a few dates. It was never something that was specifically stated, but a lot of people assumed you two were dating, which was why no guys (or girls) had asked either of you out in the last year or so.

Grinding your hips against his, you smile, pushing yourself flush against him, lips brushing his. Obi-Wan can’t think of anything but how you’re pressed against him, his hands sliding from your hips to your ass. You don’t complain, nipping at his bottom lip and looking around as you drag his head down to your level. He shivers at the feeling of your lips at his ear, whispering to follow you.

He takes your hand, letting you lead him through the crowd of dancing college students to a back area. People are making out against the walls, grinding on each other or putting their hands in someone’s pants. Obi-Wan thinks he momentarily sees a guy sucking off someone out of the corner of his eye when you pass a darkened hall, but he shakes it from his head as you push a door open and pull him inside.

It snaps shut behind him, the pitch black of the room making him blink a few times to try and gain purchase of where you two are. Before he can get there, the overhead light flickers on, and you grin at his confused expression. Glancing over his shoulder at you, he tries not to shiver when you step closer and touch his arm.

“They don’t really bring anyone back here anymore. It used to be this room where people got high and talked about existential shit, but that was in the 60s. Then, in the 80s, it became this place where students could come for orgies and all that jazz, but that got kicked out pretty much as soon as the 90s rolled around. From there on, it turned into a backroom for students who were too drunk to drive home, wanted a place to fuck, or where you could rest if you had a massive hangover. I thought it would be a neat place to… _talk_ ,” you say, a coy smile twisting on your lips when you see Obi-Wan staring longingly at the bed.

He turns and locks the door, walking back over to you once that’s done, not touching you as he backs you up to the bed, your knees hitting the edge and causing you to fall onto it. You laugh at his flustered expression, seeing how he’s just standing there between your spread legs, unsure of what to do. When he doesn’t make a move to touch you, you prop yourself up on your elbows, staring at him with a shocked expression.

“Are you a virgin?”

His ears turn a bright red, but he nods, hands shaking as he fumbles with his shirt. Before he can attempt to get naked, you grab at his hands, pulling them towards you and kissing the palms. He inhales as your teeth graze the inside of his wrist, eyes fluttering closed when you place delicate kisses there. You can make out the line of his cock in his jeans, and while you want to get to it, you also want this to be enjoyable for him.

His eyes fly open when you tug the end of his shirt, rising onto your knees on the bed so you can pull it over his head. You take a moment to appreciate the abs that are hiding under all his clothing, fingers skimming over his chest. He’s got dark hair on his chest and trailing down his stomach, which surprises you, given that he’s got such light hair on his head. Your teeth sink into the side of your bottom lip, imaging what’s going to be down past his jeans, but you fight off the thought. _Take care of him first_.

“Wh-what are… _oh_ ,” he breathes, eyes closing as you kiss and bite your way up his chest.

You thumb at his nipple, dragging a nail over it, making him groan. His hips jerk forward a little, but you don’t let it phase you. Reaching his neck, you place little bites along his skin, not wanting to leave a large mark just yet. A hand cups his chin, tugging him down so you could kiss him, long and hard. He whimpers as your tongue snakes its way into his mouth, the tang of alcohol and mint mixing together. Pulling back, you grin at him.

“Lay down. I’m gonna do something and you’ll be a lot happier on the bed than standing,” you murmur, patting the spot beside you. 

He nods, climbing onto the bed and falling onto his back, staring at you as you stand and kneel between the V of his legs. You run your hands up his thighs, watching him shiver at your touch. A smile grows on your face when you reach the top of his jeans, unbuttoning them and dragging the zipper down. It takes him a minute to help you get them down enough so that you can reach his boxers, but you manage it.

You stare at the tent in his boxers, feeling yourself growing wet at the fact that _that_ was going to be inside you at some point if all went well. With a deep breath, you grip the elastic of his boxers, dragging those down past his hips, watching his cock spring free. _Shit_.

He blushes at how exposed he is, but you don’t let that last. Wrapping a hand around Obi-Wan’s cock, you gently slide it up to the head, squeezing and sliding it back down, repeating the motion until he’s gasping your name, leaking pre-come. You lean in, kitten licking the slit, making his hips buck.

“ _Shit_. Shit shit shit…Y/N. God, fucking…” he chokes, hands fisting the sheets.

Smiling at the reaction, you slide your hand down to wrap around the base of his cock, placing a kiss to the head as you stare right at him. Once his eyes raise to meet yours, you inhale and wrap your mouth around him, pushing down until you’ve taken as much as you can. He hits the back of your throat, and you moan.

He shakes under you, hips jerking just enough to make you swallow more of him, and then you’ve got all of him in your mouth and _fucking hell_ , _he tastes amazing_. Bobbing your head, you grab one of his hands, placing it on top of your head so he can grab your hair. Obi-Wan takes the hint, managing to take control of the situation after a minute of breathless moaning. You whine at the feeling of him swelling, and you grip his wrist as he pushes you all the way down, choking on a cry of your name as he spills into your mouth.

You pull off him slowly, swallowing before licking up whatever you hadn’t been able to keep in your mouth. He shivers at the feeling of cold air on his cock, and you smile as you crawl up his body, kissing him sweetly. The taste of himself on your tongue has him whimpering in bliss, hand fisting in your hair as his other one cups one of your ass cheeks. Giggling, you wiggle your hips against his cock, marveling at the way his head falls back, neck extended towards you. _Soon; soon you can mark that up._

“Mind if I get myself out of some of these clothes? I’m a little hot,” you whisper into his ear. Obi-Wan nods frantically, eyes taking in your body as you sit back on his thighs, crossing your arms and pulling your shirt over your head.

His hands twitch at your sides, eyes focused in on your chest. You grin, unclipping your bra and tossing it to the side, taking his hands and placing them on your breasts. Kissing his forehead, you feel him squeeze, kneading your breasts as his fingers flick over your nipples. You gasp, making him smile as he does it again, enjoying the noises you let out. With more courage than you expected, he raises up to take a nub into his mouth, sucking once, then biting down and pulling away, making your back arch.

“Fuck Kenobi! I thought you were a virgin,” you tease, his face flushing.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t watch porn,” he grumbles, making you laugh. Leaning in, you kiss him deeply, pressing your chest against his.

Shimmying out of your pants and panties, you kick them off, the music of the bar seeping through the walls of the room. The beat makes your whole body react, and you’re helping him kick off his jeans and boxers before rubbing against his already hard cock. You hadn’t been with someone in so long, you were almost tempted to just sink down on him.

“Great. You’ll have to…to show me what you learned…later. I’m on birth control, but do you have any condoms? Or diseases, if not condoms?” you ask, head thrown back when the head of his cock bumps against your clit.

You’ve got your hands braced on his chest, and Obi-Wan is marveling too much to answer at first. He had only ever seen women doing this on his laptop screen, so the real deal was definitely a bit more than intimidating. Tapping his chest, you groan, rubbing yourself against him to get that perfect angle.

“Kenobi, you got diseases or a condom?”

He blinks, confused by the question before he gets it. “Oh! Hold on, I’ve got…got a condom.” He struggles over the side, trying to get his jeans. He had a condom in his wallet for situations like this.

The motion offsets you, and you both moan out as you lose your hold and slide down onto him. He’s not all the way in, but it’s enough that you can’t imagine him pulling out now, and Obi-Wan groans, his campaign for the condom long gone from his mind. Swallowing, he chokes out that he doesn’t have any diseases, to which you nod.

“Fantastic. I’m on birth control, so we should be fine. _Fuck_ ,” you moan.

Once he’s laid back on the bed again, you sink the rest of the way down, gasping at the angle that has him brushing your g-spot immediately. Obi-Wan chokes on his moan, hands fumbling and grasping your hips tightly. It’s going to leave bruises, but you don’t care as you lift yourself up and push back down, setting a bouncing rhythm that has both of you moaning messes in minutes flat.

You lean down, pressing yourself chest to chest with him, kissing Obi-Wan as you get a deeper angle, making you see stars. Rather than bouncing, you twist your hips, rolling and grinding the way you know best. Obi-Wan whines into the kiss, making you smile as you pull away, kissing down his neck. Finding the spot where his pulse is racing, you bite down and suck on it, leaving behind a hickey. That was going to be there for a while. He twitches inside you, gasping as he suddenly falls over the edge, making you shiver.

You don’t stop though, letting one of your hands slide between your bodies, lips finding his as you rub your clit in tight, fast circles, chasing your orgasm. It hits within seconds, your hips stuttering as your mouth pulls back in a silent moan. Obi-Wan has never seen you look so beautiful, eyes closed tight, mouth hanging open and body pulled taut as you shake on top of him. The clenching around his cock is definitely enough to milk the last of his own orgasm, and you all but drop on top of him, spent from the actions.

Obi-Wan rubs your back, soothing you with soft kisses as he softens and pulls out. Reaching for yours and his underwear, he helps you pull them on, your eyes still shut as you smile and start to fall asleep. He stands, pulling on his clothes and helping you get yours back on. Your hand reaches for his, and Obi-Wan holds yours in his large one for a moment, watching you smile and yawn.

“Mind carrying me back to my dorm? Or yours, I don’t really care. I’m just sleepy and definitely don’t want to fall asleep here of all places,” you mumble.

He nods, picking you up and letting you nuzzle your face into his neck. Anakin waves at him from the bar as he walks out with you, and Obi-Wan has never been more thankful that he has a car than right now. Placing you in the passenger side, he takes a moment to bask in your peaceful state. You were beautiful, and he just got the chance to be with you. Tapping your cheek, he squats so he can look into your eyes.

“Your dorm?”

You shake your head, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “Yours. Wanna do that again in the morning. Hurry up, ‘m sleepy.”

Obi-Wan laughs, kissing your forehead. He makes sure you’re buckled in before closing the door and climbing into the driver’s side. Staring at you for a moment, he smiles. God he’s fucking lucky.


End file.
